EmpLemon
EmpLemon is a well-known YouTube Pooper. He is best known for creating The UNcredibles and The NONcredibles, as well as many other YouTube Poops. He has been criticized for 9/11 jokes, like Cartoonlover98, in many of the comments on his videos. He got tired of seeing the comment along with many others. He also made Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires and the Frying Nemo saga. He was the king of YouTube Poop, before he went on a downward spiral and started loathing his fans. Later, he has made a video about how Behind the Meme was a horrible channel and how it ruined memes. History Downward Spiral and giving up PIXAR Poops In 2016, EmpLemon gave up Pixar poops after his fans kept pestering him to do more. He also stated that he's not going to do Frying Dory. In a recent video, he's stated one of the main reasons his Downward Spiral began was because his fans got mad at him because he wanted to make Green Simpsons videos. The Downward Spiral has allowed EmpLemon to do things that most YouTubers don't do, such as making deliberately offensive videos, asking people to unsubscribe, and being (justifiably) toxic to his fans. Despite this, his channel has experienced the most rapid growth in its history during the Downward Spiral. Lately, EmpLemon has not been making as many YTPs as he used to, instead opting for update videos, commentaries, and Meme Theory videos. Behind the Meme Rant In 2017, EmpLemon made a video about how Behind the Meme was ruining "the memescape," and provided a large amount of evidence to support this fact. This caused many people to see how Behind the Meme is cancer. However, Behind the Meme's fans attacked EmpLemon in the comments section of the video. EmpLemon responded by turning their comments into a "Try not to Cringe" compilation. Notably, Pie Pivotmontier -O commented on this video, stating that "people who have anime profile pics shouldn't even use the word cringe.﻿" #TankTheRewind In December 2017, EmpLemon ranted about YouTube Rewind 2017 and how the video ignored all the issues that YouTubers had to go through during the year. EmpLemon started a movement called #TankTheRewind in which he convinced viewers to dislike the YouTube Rewind 2017 video and make it the most disliked video in YouTube history and surpass the music video for Baby by Justin Bieber at 8.47 million dislikes. Although it didn't become the most disliked video in history, the Rewind received a huge amount of backlash - even from the people in it. EmpLemon's #TankTheRewind video ended up receiving far fewer views than he expected. After looking into the view metrics, he discovered that YouTube effectively blacklisted the video from recommended lists. Future It is unknown what EmpLemon will do in the future, although it has been implied that he's going to make more Green Simpsons videos, along with more shitposts, ridiculing normies, and Meme Theory. YouTube Poops *''Hanks' Airport Apocalypse'' *''The UNcredibles'' *''The NONcredibles'' *''Lightning McQueer and the Quest for Tires'' *''The SpingeBill Collection'' *''The SpingeBill Collection 2 (collaboration of several Poopers)'' *''The SpingeBill Collection 3'' *''Mr.Krabs' Unquenchable Blood List'' *''The Krusty Krustacean's Kantankerous Kommercial'' *''The Poop of Richard Nixon'' *''Frying Nemo'' *''ReFrying Nemo'' *''PanFrying Nemo'' *''DeepFrying Nemo'' *''Mario Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Gary Busey sets fire to the Amazon Rainforest'' *''The Shrekoning'' Likes *His wallet *Fans that aren't toxic *Admiral Ackbar (his spirit animal) *Outsiders *Green Simpsons *Donald Trump *Shrek *SpongeBob SquarePants *Rick and Morty *Anthony Fantano *Constructive criticism Dislikes *Disney (they ate his wallet) *Traps *His fans (the ones that harass and criticize him, at least) * "Frying Dory" * Fucking Behind the Meme *Normies *Stuart K. Reilly (Criticised EmpLemon's channel in the first place) *MrEnter (implied) *(Most of) YouTube 2017 *Useless criticism (e.g. "This is shit") *James A Williams *Other Kids Show Reviewers *Jimmy Kimmel See also Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Famous Youtube Poopers Category:Real People Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Brogres Category:Youtubers